movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Mythology
Age of Mythology is a 2002, mythology-based, real-time strategy computer game. PLOT The campaign opens in Atlantis where their lead admiral Arkantos is set on the goal to regain the favor from Poseidon, god of the Atlantean people. At first, he repels a series of raids by Black Sail pirates led by the minatour Kamos before being given the task to assist Agamemnon in the Trojan War. After a series of skirmishes against Troy, fighting alongside Ajax and Odysseus, they devise the plan involving the famous Trojan Horse and swiftly win the war. Afterwards Ajax recommends Arkantos to sail to Ioklos, home of the centaur Chiron, to repair his ships. When they arrive, however, the port has been raided. Chiron takes them north to locate the prisoners, who are being forced to dig up an entrance to the underworld under Gargarensis, a cyclops warlord and commander of Kamos. The heroes enter the underworld where Gargarensis is trying to break through a large door way. Cautious of his motives, they destroy the battering ram but are trapped during a cave in. With the help of the dead they reached three temples dedicated to the Greek gods, yet Arkantos is favored by Zeus, not Poseidon, who helps them escape. They reach the surface in Egypt where they are drawn into aiding Nubian mercenary Amanra against bandits under the assassin Kemsyt. She reveals that the Egyptian god Osiris has been killed by Set, who aids Gargarensis. Amanra, however, plans to reunite Osiris's body parts scattered throughout the desert, bringing him back. During this time Arkantos falls asleep and is met by Athena, who reveals Gargarensis's motives. Favored by Poseidon, he plans to free the titan Kronos from Tartarus (where he was imprisoned by Zeus), to be granted immortality. Amanra and Chiron retrieve some of the pieces while Ajax and Arkantos retrieve the final part from Kamos, who is impaled on Arkantos' spear and then falls off a cliff. With all pieces together, Osiris is resurrected and dispatches Gargarensis's army. The cyclops flees to the Norse lands. Chasing Gargarensis north, Ajax and Arkantos find Odysseus's wrecked ship, who has been cursed by Circe and so fight back and free his crew, who have been turned into pigs. When they reach the north, they are given directions to the underworld by dwarf brothers Brokk and Eitri in return for repelling giants from their forge. Later, an elderly man named Skult gives them a banner which is to reunite the Norse clans. However when the flag is shown, the clans become hostile towards them due to the flag being that of the enemy giant Folstag, a trick by Skult who is actually Loki, who also allied with Gargarensis. With the help of the Valkyrie Reginleif they locate Gargarensis and the Tartarus gate. Inside they are pursued by fire giants until Chiron sacrifices himself to save them. While Gargarensis is at the gate, Brokk and Eitri have been rebuilding Thor's hammer (shattered by Loki), that upon completion seals the gate. Back on the surface, they confront Gargarensis with the help of Odysseus, where the cyclops is captured and executed. Arkantos sails back to Atlantis. When he brings out Gargarensis's head on the ship, he finds he has been tricked by Loki; the head is actually Kemsyt's. Gargarensis is still alive and is in fact at Atlantis trying to open the last gate. Arkantos is blessed by Zeus and confronts Gargarensis at the temple of Poseidon where he is defeated and Atlantis collapses into the ocean, along with Arkantos. While the remaining heroes sail away with the surviving Atlanteans, Athena rewards Arkantos by making him a god.